Blazblue isekai Adventure 1: The Reaper's Village
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Ragna reaches the end and, instead of being erased is tasked by a water goddess to save one of her monster races by helping a village. Can the Grim Reaper accomplish such a feat? Maybe, with the help of the two advisors, the goddess provided him, if they'de just stop fighting about who his favorite was. Disclaimer - I do not own Blazblue


Chapter 1 A Goddess's Request

Ragna scowled he had reluctantly killed Izanami, somewhat reconciled with Jin, had gone through hell and high water beating a God of Destruction and, got his revenge on Terumi, the god's soul. After that, he didn't even try to fight what he had to do next, and after that, fix the world, no make a new one.

He would create one free of the sins committed by Terumi, one that was n't under the watch neither the Amaterasu system or that of Takamagahara's gaze and, especially one where he, the grim reaper wasn't needed. Of course, creating such a wonderfully perfect world would cost a fortune or what would seem like it in the eyes of his few companions, but to Ragna, his own existence was just like that of a penny's.

No matter how much Ragna hated to admit it, he was willing to give his life to let everyone, even the people, who wanted him dead, to live in a less distorted world. So, that is what, he did, he woke Amaterasu from her dream and, erased himself from everything to bring upon a peaceful life in his world. (Narrator cut off, with Ragna)

"Tch with that mind," Ragna hissed out in irritation "Why the hell am I here, wherever the hell here is?!" seriously he does his emotional good-bye to everything and, not even a full damn minute of being erased later, he wakes up in some weird, white void.

The other figure sharing the void with him was a woman, she was dressed in a black nightgown, had flowing purple hair and, deep sapphire eyes. The slim woman giggled at the Grim Reaper responding with a small smile "Well. To answer the second question, we are currently within my personal realm, well sorta anyway."

"Right, why don't you get answering the first lady," he then asked noticing the sorta at the end "and, the hell do you mean by sorta?!"

The woman gave a more dead look than Ragna was expecting as she responded with "well I'm sorta borrowing this space since my own would likely cause you to drown, and I rather not kill you while talking," she then attempted to dodge the other part of Ragna's question again, scoffing out "besides my name isn't lady, I am the god of water and, all life bound to it in Alpharia, my name is Shinkai it's a pleasure Mr. Grim Reaper."

"It's Ragna, Ragna the bloodedge and unless you wanna me call you lady till you let me leave, you'll leave off the honorifics Shinkai," the woman snickered replying "I see then, Ragna the reason I've brought you here. Are you interested in it?"

Ragna rolled his eyes adjusting his collar while hissing out "Yeah, it's not like I've been waiting for an explanation," Shinkai figuring it would be fun to play with Ragna a bit more replied "I'm surprised you're taking the fact I announced myself as a god from another so easily, others have been shocked or confused."

"Tch, meeting gods have been my casual Monday for a while now Shinkai, and honestly, the boundary's a mysterious place especially to disappear in of all things. Going to another world is just one of the possibilities." Ragna replied before narrowing his eyes, growling lowly "Now, unless you want me to deliver the same amount of ass beating I gave Susanoo, you'll answer my damn question."

Shinkai responded with an open laugh this time, replying in whimsical tone "How interesting, fine if you want to be all work and, no play~. " she then put on a more serious look "I want you to manage the growth of a village that one of my more "sought after" species made."

"You want me to manage a village, tch and, why can they handle themselves?" Ragna asked and, Shinkai responded "I...it's because unfortunately, they are naturally trusting and, very dim-witted. Of course, if I was better my job, such a thing never would have occurred in the first place."

She wore a demoralizing smile and, Ragna rolled his eyes pointing out "Can't you just make'em smarter then?"

"No, and even if I attempted to they would still have to hold out multiple generations for the enhanced intelligence to appear," she held clasped her hands together and, with sad eyes bore into Ragna "They don't have that much time left as is so please, Ragna the Bloodedge help me save them."

Ragna scowled while turning his eyes, despite being a literal walking army, there were times the puppy dog trick worked on even him. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes of the goddess bouncing around the Grim Reaper's vision, Ragna gave in.

"Look, I'll do it. Just stop with the goddamn waterworks already," Shinkai smiled brightly thanking him rapidly " Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best day of my divine existence, I'll need to get things underway immediately."

Ragna then brought up one fact " I wanna let you know I don't have the first clue about running a village though," the Reaper also went on to say " and I'm going to need to know how this world you're sending me to works."

"Well, of course, I already considered such things while I was formulating this endeavor," she then offhandedly told Ragna "I have got both your guide and, assistant sorted already, not to mention a starter fund and, some base resources procured."

That's when light gathered around Ragna preparing him to teleport, so Ragna asked the last question that was stuck in his mind, " What are you wanting me to save exactly?"

"The race that I personally mothered, the Scylla, please guide them to love and, prosperity Ragna the Bloodedge, even if the world around you must burn. You have my blessings, Grim Reaper." Shinkai responded with an endearing tone as Ragna was teleported away. Chapter 1 end Author's note - Super short first chapter the next ones will be longer. 


End file.
